Kushina's Past A Letter to Naruto
by warriors1011
Summary: Kushina Uzumaki, survior from the Uzumaki clan and Uzushiogakure. The second Jinchuuriki of the Kyuubi, wife of the Yondaime, mother of Naurto, and the Red Hot Habanero. But what made her this way? Read her past as she tells Naruto in a letter.
1. The Last of the Uzumakis

A Note: This is the first 'book' to a two book fanfic. This is Kushina's childhood up to Naruto. Most chapters will have a piece of her letter that she is writing to Naruto. The other piece of the chapters will be focused around her. Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 1: The last of the Uzumakis.

* * *

_**My baby Naruto,**_

_**I think it's time I wrote you a letter telling you about your family history. My side of course. Minato will explain his at a later date. Someday, when you ask us about where you came from I can have this ready for you or I or even your father to read to you. I'll start with where I came from;**_

_**Personally, I have no idea why my family stayed in Uzushio for so long. If I had the choice, I would've left when the war started destroying our precious village. It wouldn't have changed much besides the fact that my younger brother and mother would still be alive.**_

_**Oh goodness I'm getting ahead of myself. Let me restart this.**_

_**I came from a small village called Uzushiogakure within the Land of Whirlpools. There was a leading clan called the Uzumaki clan which is where I am from. Our village was very feared for it's sealing techniques (which I will teach when you're older.) therefore the Uzumaki clan was scattered all across the world to find safety during the Second Shinobi World War.**_

_**When the war started our country was almost immediately attacked. They killed everyone in sight, including civilians and shinobi alike. The few survivors were 'escorted out' as my father said, by our clan. My family, being the clan heads and all, were the last to leave.**_

* * *

"Kushina! Can you get some food from the garden?" Kushina's mother asked.

"K!" Kushina answered, grabbing a small bucket.

"Be careful please. There's still war outside." her mother warned.

"I know that, ya know!" Kushina yelled closing the door behind her. She ran to the garden that her mother and herself had worked so hard on when Kushina was really young. Kushina picked the berries and vegetables, collecting them in her bucket then running home.

"Are those for dinner tonight?" Kushina turned to see a woman standing behind her.

"Mmhm! Kaa-san makes the best ramen, ya know!" Kushina said proudly.

"That's all we ever eat now." The woman mumbled but humored Kushina by saying, "I know."

"Amane-san, have you heard from your family again?" Kushina asked.

Amane shook her head. "I'm starting to get worried. Honoka is still a baby and my husband was a wreck after the attack. Even with two other ninja and two civilians, I'm afraid of him breaking." Amane sighed. "Didn't help that I got sick at the last moment and couldn't go with them."

Kushina shifted uncomfortably at Amane's tone of voice. "Well, um, let's go in?"

Amane nodded and followed Kushina in. Kushina gave the ingredients to her mother before heading down a hallway.

"Hideo." Kushina called for her little brother. A toddler walked up to her hugging her legs.

"Ushina!" Hideo greeted her.

"Let go Hideo. Dinner's almost ready." Kushina told him, separating her brother from her legs. Her younger brother nodded, long bangs falling into his eyes. Kushina brushed them away and led Hideo into the dining room.

"Hello Hideo. How are you?" Amane asked who happened to be sitting down.

Hideo grinned happily.

"Thats good. I glad to know." Amane smiled warmly at the young boy.

Kushina smiled weakly. _Hideo doesn't like to talk but he's great at getting along with people by just showing facial expressions and body language. I'm so jealous!_ Kushina took her seat as her father walked in.

"Please take a seat Rikuto-kun. Don't you dare say you have to change because dinner is ready, NOW." Kushina's mother threatened. Kushina giggled quietly at her father's reaction. He put his hands up and quickly sat in his seat. Then her father turned to Hideo.

"Did you master the scroll I gave you Hideo?" Rikuto asked.

Hideo nodded then spoke. "Please give me another."

Rikuto chuckled and Amane smiled. Kushina looked at the table. Hideo had the Uzumaki chakra amount but unusually good chakra control and she was humongously jealous. _Yet I love you more than anything Hideo. I'm just a selfish girl with selfish goals._

"What have you been doing Kushina? Improving your chakra control, I hope?" Rikuto questioned her sternly.

Kushina felt her cheeks get hot. "I was helping Kaasan! Plus I don't really know how to improve without being in the open." The last part she muttered to herself.

"Kushina…" Her father started before a bowl of ramen was put in front of him.

"No fighting at my table." Kushina's mother said warmly though it was very obvious that she was mad.

"Botan-chan we both know Kushina needs to get her chakra under control if she is to accompany me to Konoha." Rikuto stated after Botan sat besides her daughter.

"I thought we agreed not to talk about it until she was ready dear." Botan getting increasingly mad.

Rikuto took no notice. "Konoha will be expecting a well trained shinobi who can handle her chakra."

"Give her time Rikuto-kun." Botan growled.

"I've given her plenty of time Botan! We have a war going on and if I can't train my heiress to my lowest standards at least then I might as well go with Hideo!" Rikuto yelled and leaving the room. Everyone in the room looked shocked. Botan was outright irritated while Kushina wanted to burst into tears. Amane stared at the place where Rikuto was just sitting, dumbfounded. Hideo went on in life happy as every.

Kushina couldn't hold it in anymore and tears started to creep out of her eyes. _Dad really doesn't love me. He thinks I'm a failure while Hideo is the perfect heir_. Kushina ran away from the table, ignoring the calls for her.

When she got there she collapsed on her bed, crying into her pillow. Why she wondered, why do I have enormous chakra? Kushina felt a tug at the edge of the bed. She turned her head to see the top of a head.

"Ushina?" Hideo called. Kushina sat up and sniffed. "Y-yes H-hideo?"

"Here." Hideo walked over and put something on her lap. It was a glass whirlpool in the color of red. Some of the edges were rough and others smooth and other neither. Kushina held her breath as she held it.

"Do you like it Ushina?" Hideo asked, pulling himself up onto the bed.

"I-I l-love i-it Hideo. Th-thank y-you." Kushina hiccuped, her voice on the verge of tears.

"I gave it back like promised." Hideo said, gently running his hands on the edges. "Only I made it better."

Kushina hugged her little brother, holding back the tears of happiness that were threatening to come out. "Thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you."

Hideo hugged her back. After a minute of hugging and 'thank yous', the siblings pulled apart. Kushina studied the beautiful ornament that shone red. Then she got confused. "Hideo did you polish this in a red color?"

Hideo shook his head then brighten up. He jumped off the bed and took the ornament from her. "Red, right?" Hideo questioned. "And not mistaken?"

Kushina nodded. "It's red but that's not right. It's supposed to be orange like the symbol for our clan and village."

Hideo grinned from ear to ear. "You **are **the true heir!" He jumped around in excitement. "Papa's wrong!"

Kushina tilted her head in confusion. "I am?"

"Only the true heir can see this in red and not orange. It's a test to determine the heir of the clan." Hideo explained. Kushina looked confused for a little bit then smiled.

"You mean I am the heir of the Uzumaki clan?" Hideo nodded. Kushina Uzumaki clapped her hands together and smiled the last bright smile in a very long time.

* * *

So what do you think? To be clear this is before Kushina came to Konoha. I estimated that it's still in the Second Shinobi World War and has a year or two before that ends. A little bit about three charaters:

_Kushina Uzumaki;_

_Age- 7 years old_

_Family- Rikuto(father), Mother, Hideo(Younger brother)_

_Hideo Uzumaki;_

_Age- 5 years old_

_Family- Rikuto(father, Mother, Kushina(Older sister)_

_Amane Uzumaki;_

_Age- 28 years old_

_Family- Husband, Honoka(Daughter)_

There you have it. Please review!


	2. Attack

A note- For those of you who loved Hideo... You are going to hate me in this chapter. Enjoy! Please review

* * *

Chapter 2; Attack

* * *

_**Funny how simple knowledge can become the downfall of a Village. In the war it wasn't unusual for a Village to be destroyed. Either way, war can murder a family. Just like it did mine.**_

* * *

The two siblings were asleep when their mother came in. She quietly walked over and nudged Kushina.

"Kushina. Wake up." her gentle voice whispered. Kushina slowly opened her eyes.

"Hey kaasan*Yawn* Something up?" Kushina asked sleepily. Her mother shook her head.

"Only to tell you that your father never meant to hurt you. He's just frustrated. You know, the war and all."

Kushina was speechless. She reached for the heirloom, hugging it closely to her chest. Then she sobbed.

"Kushina?" Botan sat down on the edge of the bed.

"I'm just...Just so… Happy, y-ya know?"Kushina said leaning into her mother, sobbing in between words. "He makes me feel… Feel us-useless."

Botan hugged her and ran her fingers through Kushina's red hair. "Never say that understand. Never put yourself down."

After a minute of sobbing and reassuring Kushina got up. "Is there another reason why you're here? Otousan should be talking non-stop to you, ya know?"

"Botan, the first seal has been broken." Kushina's father yelled, panting. "They'll be here within two hours."

Hideo who awoke due to Rikuto barging in, immediately ran out the room. Only Kushina knew he was scared out of his mind.

"That's my boy, ready for anything." Rikuto said proudly, smiling.

Kushina shook her head as her mother coughed before scolding Rikuto. Kushina ran after Hideo. _Why can't tousan see it? Why can't he understand how much Hideo is going through? _Kushina asked herself before entering Hideo's bedroom. She knocked.

"Hideo?"

"I'm...I'm getting sca-ready." Hideo shakily called. Kushina didn't notice the replacement of words.

"I'm coming in, okay?"

"O-okay."

Kushina open the door to reveal her brother hugging his knees to his chest and rocking back and forth, muttering. She sat down besides him and put an arm around Hideo. He cried into her chest hugging her and telling her that he didn't want to anyone die.

"Y-you're okay, Hi-hideo." Kushina reassured him, startled at his outburst. _He doesn't usually break like this. Then again who can blame him? He's a 5 year old and I'm 7. We are in the middle of a war zone._

"U-Ushina?" Hideo asked looking up at her. "Will you help with my packing?"

Kushina nodded. "Then you can help me in return."

Hideo got up and went to all of his scrolls, starting to sort the ones he didn't and did need. Kushina went to his dresser and picked out things that would not only match but would proudly recognize his clan and still be fit for shinobi. Together they made the perfect packing team.

"Ushina, what about this?" Hideo asked lifting a scroll full of basic sealing jutsus. Kushina cocked her head.

"Have you read and mastered all of them?" Kushina questioned. Hideo shook his head. "Then keep it. I still need to learn them as well, ya know."

"Mmmk." was his answer. After packing the necessities they went to Kushina's room and packed. It took longer partially because everything was stored in Kushina's room. Blankets, sleeping bags, pillows, tools, blank scrolls, ink, ink brushes, etc.

"KUSHINA! HIDEO! AMANE! GET TO THE BACK OF THE HOUSE AND QUICKLY!" The siblings sat up alarmed then heard a boom outside. They grabbed all their stuff and ran to the kitchen. Amane arrived shortly after.

"Double check everything quickly then get out of the house and run to Konoha." Rikuto ordered, tightly hold a very big scroll.

Kushina nodded along with Hideo and Amane. She could feel Hideo trembling body next to hers as she leaned down to check her bags and storage scrolls. Kushina gasped and started to get up.

"Something wrong Kushina?" Her mother asked seeing Kushina's scared face.

Kushina nodded and trembled. "I-I-I l-left the heir-heirloom i-in my r-room."

Kushina tried to turn and run to get it but her father's hand stopped her. "It's okay we can leave without it."

"No we can't! It's an age old heirloom that's been in our clan from the start!" Kushina cried. "I don't want to lose it ya know!" She almost escaped her father's grasp until he grabbed her red hair.

"Don't you move from this spot tomato. There is a war outside and a stupid heirloom isn't enough to risk a life." Her father hissed in her ear.

Suddenly Hideo got up and ran in the direction of Kushina's room with no one being able to stop him. Botan called him and followed after him. Hideo came back before Botan could get very far from the rest of the family. He held up the red heirloom.

"I got i-" Hideo yelled before getting cut off by another boom. From there, time went in slow motion for Kushina.

Hideo stopped dead, gripping the heirloom tighter than he had been. There was a high-pitched screaming sound coming from outside and very close. Botan ran as fast as she could to get to Hideo. Then a loud crash of wood, fire, and something heavy hitting the ground resulting in a small explosion.

Botan could only shelter Hideo as the explosion happened.

"Botan!" Kushina's father yelled, letting go of Kushina's hair.

"Hideo!" Kushina screamed frozen on the spot.

Botan lifted her head and smiled while Hideo pointed to the heirloom which had been blown from his grasp. Kushina crawled to it and picked it up. They started to get up and Kushina let tears fall from relief that they were alive.

But that relief was short lived.

Kunai, shuriken, arrows, and spears impaled Kushina's mother and younger brother. Through the dust from the explosion faint outlines of shinobi were visible. Rikuto picked up Kushina, as she had a shuriken in her leg, and ran with Amane leaving behind the corpses of Botan and Hideo.

Kushina cried as they left Uzushiogakure. But it wasn't because of the shuriken. No, it was because the pain of losing her brother and mother to the war. She hugged the heirloom she had managed to grab. _Please let this be a dream_, she wished. _Please keep kaasan and Hideo alive._

Her wish could never, ever be granted and Kushina knew this.

* * *

Hehe! Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
